


The Flea Bath

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: Merton has to help his best friend with a problem.





	

“Merton I can’t handle this! It itches so bad!” Tommy exclaimed. He was wolfed-out and clawing aggressively at his flesh. He was standing in Merton’s bathroom in nothing but a towel, about to take his advice on the flea bath when another itching attack hit him.

Merton cringed when he saw traces of blood run down from Tommy’s claws. “Okay, stop! Stop that! You have to stop scratching. If your skin is too broken you can’t use the shampoo.”

When Tommy ignored him, Merton seized both of his paws and pulled them away from their marks. He felt, rather than heard, the low growl from the werewolf, noticing how the hands in his own twitched restlessly. Tommy resisted for almost fifteen seconds before he snarled, tearing away and again began clawing into his skin.

An idea sparked, and while Tommy was distracted Merton snuck away to grab his best shackles. He waited until Tommy’s paws moved to scratch his back and cuffed the werewolf before he knew what happened.

Tommy’s yellow eyes went wide as he spun to face the goth. “Merton?!”

“Tommy, you’re _hurting_ yourself!”

“I have to! I can’t take it. It’s horrible!” Tommy was looking so distraught it made Merton’s heart ache.

“If you’ll just take the bath you will start feeling better in moments,” Merton urged. “And open wounds will be a lot more unpleasant than any flea problem.”

Tommy glared at him. “And _how_ do I take a bath if I can’t use my hands, Merton?”

 _Oh_. He hadn’t actually thought about that. Another idea crept it's way into his mind. “I-I c- I can help you,” Merton stuttered.

Shock and indignation passed over the werewolf’s face and he seemed about to argue when another fit hit him. Tommy whimpered pitifully, twisting against the shackle and trying to reach his arms up to scratch himself. After another minute of fighting, Tommy sighed. “Okay fine, Merton. If you can help me then do it.”

Merton’s throat closed up as he nodded. He turned on the water in the tub and realized Tommy was still wearing his towel. A brief moment to collect himself was all he allowed until his fingers brushed the edge of his friend’s only remaining covering. “Um…” his voice trailed off nervously.

“Either help me or free me so I can do it myself,” Tommy said through gritted teeth.

The goth tried to swallow through the tightness in his throat. He quickly yanked the towel off of Tommy, and as much as he wanted to look he couldn’t bring himself to indulge in more than a quick glance. He’d seen Tommy naked already, taking photographs for his dossier, but this was different; Tommy needed help and he wasn’t supposed to be getting off on his best friend’s suffering. Merton guided him into the tub and helped him sit cross-legged in the basin. As Merton lathered the shampoo into his hands he noticed Tommy suddenly went still, face flushed pink and he was avoiding Merton’s gaze.

Merton’s heart hammered in his chest. “Can I…” he began to ask, hands a soapy mess and giving a vague gesture towards at his best friend’s hair. He watched Tommy give a stiff nod, his face still turned away and his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

Merton threaded his fingers into Tommy’s hair, starting carefully, just gently combing over his scalp. The werewolf’s eyes fell closed and he tipped his head towards him, basking in the attention. Merton's body relaxed as Tommy’s own did. A suggestion of a smile crossed the goth’s face and he massaged more thoroughly, working his hands firmer, concentrating on his friend’s temples and working down to Tommy’s neck.

Tommy let out a small sound of approval when Merton’s hands smoothed over the length of his neck and shoulders. Merton removed them only for a moment to lather up more shampoo and continued his ministrations, trying to keep the contact as pleasant for Tommy as he could. 

Small noises began to sound in the back of Tommy's throat, little hums and grunts when Merton pressed just right into knots on his back. Merton found himself becoming lost in it, the sensation of Tommy’s skin against his own and the pleased expression on Tommy's slack face making his pants grow tighter. He tried to steady his breathing and remind himself of the purpose of this bath, but couldn’t stop his fingers from seeking out all of the places that made Tommy vocalize more.

Without realizing it Merton had scooted closer to his friend, was close enough now to feel the breath escape Tommy’s lips and ghost over his neck. Merton shuddered and his eyes closed, mind falling into fantasy. He only came back to his senses when he felt Tommy tense under him. It took a moment to understand what he’d done wrong; his hands had traveled lower, one tracing over the firm muscles of the werewolf’s thigh and the other pressing low against his abs.

Merton's breath hitched and he froze at Tommy’s reaction, fearing his revulsion.

“I have to…to your whole body or it won’t work properly…” Merton whispered. He waited a moment to see if Tommy would protest.

“Okay,” came the gravel-deep reply that Merton couldn't quite decipher.

Merton poured more of the shampoo into his hands and lathered them again. As he laid them back on Tommy’s thighs, his eyes open this time, Tommy inhaled sharply, and Merton noticed the twitching of his friend’s cock as it rose and grew under his scrutiny. Merton’s eyes went wide and he barely suppressed a groan. Nothing, not even his sense of self-preservation, seemed as important to him as getting his hands on that gorgeous cock _right now_ , immediately. But he didn’t. He held back, trying to keep some semblance of being helpful, and instead raked his nails over Tommy’s thighs and massaged deep into them.

By the time Merton had worked his way down and back up the length of Tommy’s legs they were both panting, both harder than they’d ever been.  Finished with his task, Merton reluctantly pulled away and rinsed his hands under the running tap. Clearly his friend wasn’t prepared yet to accept whatever was between them, despite the evidence of his arousal.

“I- I thought you said my _whole_ body or it wouldn’t work,” Tommy said breathlessly.

Merton frowned in confusion. “But I already - ” he started to say before understanding dawned on him. He bit his cheek to control the lust rolling hot through his gut.  “Fuck, Tommy.”

The touch was like electricity and they both shuddered when Merton wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock. Tommy tipped his head back, exposing his throat, and seizing the opportunity, Merton attacked it, kissing and sucking at his neck and pulse point and making him groan. He took up a fast pace, refusing to deny Tommy what he wanted, fearing he might ask him to stop if he slowed, and wanting to see it through before he changed his mind.

It was the kiss on the lips that did it. Tommy leaned forward, Merton still jerking him and he pressed their mouths together, grunting against the goth’s lips and spending himself over his own stomach.

Merton couldn’t take any more. He desperately wanted to come, was throbbing and so close he could taste it. Shyness forgotten he unzipped his fly and pulled himself free of his jeans. His fist closed around his cock and he jerked fast, thinking only of the sound Tommy made as he tipped over the edge and the touch of firm muscles beneath his fingertips.

“God I wish I could touch you,” Tommy whispered.

Merton groaned. The raw want in Tommy’s voice pushed him to his limit and he spilled, shuddering and gasping as come flowed down his fist.  

Tommy kissed him again as he came down from it, and Merton smiled lazily against his mouth, mind happily blank for a change.

“What do you say? Do you want to unshackle me and we can move to your room?” Tommy suggested.

Merton glanced up at his wall clock and smirked. “You still have to soak for another five minutes.”

Tommy sighed in frustration.

 

 


End file.
